In the design of integrated circuits (IC), standard cells with certain functions are repeated used with high frequency. Accordingly, those standard cells are predesigned and packed in a cell library. The cell library is provided to the IC designers for their particular designing. During integrated circuit designing, the standard cells are retrieved from the cell libraries and placed into desired locations, thus reducing the design effort. Routing is then performed to connect the standard cells and other circuit blocks to form the desired integrated circuit. Pre-defined design rules are followed when placing the standard cells into the desired locations. For example, a standard cell is placed close to another standard cell, the space between those two standard cells is determined according to the pre-defined rules. The reserved space between the standard cells and the cell boundaries results in a significant increase in the areas of the standard cells. In addition, because the active regions are spaced apart from the cell boundaries, when the standard cells are placed abutting each other, the active regions will not be joined, even if some of the active regions in the neighboring cells need to be electrically coupled. The spaced apart active regions have to be electrically connected using metal lines. The performance of the resulting device is degraded. Layout patterns and configurations can affect the yield and the design performance of the standard cells. It is therefore desired to have an integrated circuit layout structure, and the method making the same to address the above issues.